1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power systems and more particularly to mobile, self-contained, easily deployed, renewable electric power systems. It is a completely contained unit, ready to use and capable of being stationary or moved by several methods of transportation including: by land, by sea and by air. It is fully equipped with all needed components and requires little to no assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical power generated from renewable sources such as solar, wind and bio fuels reduces the need for obtaining from dangerous, expensive and potentially harmful fuel sources. Getting electricity where and when it is needed is an issue faced around the world. While many locations may have readily available access to traditional electrical power grids, there remain vast regions where electric power is not obtainable. Even in locations where electric power is available, a need for a clean, safe power source is desirable. From the military fighting around the world in rural and hostile areas to reaching disaster affected areas that are in need of crucial power, electricity becomes a precious and sought after commodity.
Further, while there are portable, self-contained electric power units available on the market today, many are heavy in weight, not easily maneuverable, have small output and are difficult to assemble. Knowledge of electrical assembly, heavy lifting and tedious logistics become necessary to operate such existing devices. In turn, disassembly also becomes a contending issue.
Units that are not self-contained are more or less permanently attached to a structure making removal near impossible if not improbable. Many units are not pre-wired or pre-assembled and are otherwise not ready to use upon delivery. Assembly of conventional power generating systems requires several people to make the unit ready to use.
Other units simply use ISO shipping containers as the housing and containment of the equipment. The solar modules must then be later attached to the structure and therefore the unit is not preassembled. ISO shipping containers are also very large and have many transportation limitations.
Additionally, mobility is an issue for remote power systems. Generally many units are not designed for efficient transportation once the destination has been reached. Units must be disassembled and moved with a fork lift or other heavy equipment each time or in some cases the unit cannot be moved once it is placed, due to its weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,819 describes a mobile power system that is the size of an ISO freight container. It also doubles as a human shelter. The components of the solar array are housed inside the container during shipping and are to be installed once the unit is at its location. Said method comprising consists of a number of holes or passages for assistance in connecting the exterior components to the housing and solar arrays must be bolted in place with mounted side brackets.
This method is limited by its weight and size. Whereas transportability may be achieved, mobility is restricted. The ability for an individual(s) to assemble and disassemble may also be an obstacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,541 describes a portable power assembly that sits atop a skid. The solar array is mounted on a metal mast, the batteries, charge controller and inverter are enclosed inside a side box and the generator is located on the opposite side to balance the weight of the unit.
This unit is limited in its ability to be transportable as it is not self-contained. Delivery of the unit has also previously been cumbersome and requires heavy equipment. Shipment of the power units are confined to lifting units up with a forklift and then being loaded onto truck beds to travel over long roads. Long distances for overseas haul are further limited as the unit cannot be easily placed inside shipping containers as the array mast is protruding. Disassembly would be the only solution for this design which would further negate the simplicity and ready to use nature of the unit.
US Patent Application Number 20120080072 is a military field deployable electrical generating system using renewable energy sources. The system is housed in two standard military shipping containers. Each of the solar modules has discs attached so that the solar panel can be assembled in the field by sliding each disc into a mounting channel. This disc and channel structure also allows each solar panel to be stored in the shipping container by using similar channels mounted back to back in a storage frame located in one of the containers. The internal storage appears to provide convenience and protection.
This design is limited in the number of modules it can hold and thus the amount of wattage the system produces. This method requires more units in order to generate more power. Additionally, the solar panels must be manually secured in place with a lock in pin, adding to assembly and creating more objects and pieces that can become lost through transportation and assembly/disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,299,645 is very mobile as it is a power system stored in the body of the trailer. The frame includes a front panel, side panels, and a rear panel, and the trailer further includes a hitch configured to connect the trailer to a vehicle. The unit however is not easily transportable overseas or for any other form of transportation other than being pulled behind a vehicle that is able to pull it. The unit is also not self-contained and is restricted by weight and due to the nature of the design, is always open and subject to environmental factors unless it is completely disassembled.
Existing power generating units also lack versatility in utilizing other types of sources to generate power. Many units use a single type of power such as diesel, gas, PV or wind, but not a combination of many sources. Utilization of many types of power can be difficult and even dangerous.
The present invention provides a power generating system that avoids all of the aforesaid shortcomings in the prior art.